


兽

by deathonion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathonion/pseuds/deathonion
Summary: 兽化希尔凡和可能是人的菲力克斯的观察“日”记互攻青狮子结局后的世界捏造完全可以当架空看问题也不大有一点流血表现
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 8





	兽

某一天，自天而降的光笼罩了大地，奇特的景象并没有持续很久的时间。一开始，人们陷入了恐慌，然而几天过去、几十天过去，生活在大陆的普通人们并没有感受到任何的变化。  
只是对芙朵拉的纹章持有者们来说，那毫无疑问是一场灾难。在光束消失后的短短几年里，纹章持有者们陆续因罹患不可思议的病症而死亡。那光芒仿佛是某种积怨了千年的诅咒，终于在可恨的仇人身上应验一般。  
值得庆幸的是，大纹章的拥有者们似乎并没有因此而受到影响，在大司教和几位大人物们的努力下，勉强维持住了建国还没有多久的芙朵拉统一王国的秩序……

我反复翻阅着祖上传下来的这些记录，当然，不是原版，是我出于兴趣而誊写下来的。据父亲说，那些记录应该是我的曾曾曾祖父留下来的，而他留下这些记录的时期，也已经是统一王国成立的数百年后了。自从我看到这些记录的那刻起，我就对这段近千年前的历史产生了浓厚的兴趣，传说中的大纹章拥有者们不但没有生病，更是因此获得了永恒的生命和不死的肉体，如果这一切是真，那就算到了今天，他们也一定存活于这大陆之上。  
以上，也是我为什么来到了这永久冻土的原因。  
旧法嘉斯领的菲尔蒂亚，传说中芙朵拉统一王国的初代国王帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德的长眠之所，也是赏金猎人、掘墓者、考古学家们口中的圣地。没有人会怀疑，被人们称之为布雷达德遗产的巨大宝藏——就沉睡在这块土地之上。  
然而我太过天真了，我只是单纯地相信我一定能够在这冰封之城里找到一些能轰动现今史学界的秘密，却不想我会因此而丢掉性命。

那是一只完全不存在于我，甚至可以说，任何人概念里的生物——它全身被浑浊的黑气包围，看起来像一只巨犬，但又有着蜥蜴般的首尾，周身覆盖的外皮像千年老树交错着的树根，看起来坚硬非常。  
我被它重重地甩了出去，而和我一同来到此地结识不久的同伴早已在惨叫声中被撕咬成了不规则的肉块，肉类被咀嚼的声音伴随着骨头被咬碎的声音从黑兽的口里传来，喷溅而出的鲜血在接触到覆盖冰面的地上时便被冻结——我觉得我应该是闭上了双眼并捂住了双耳，但上面的残忍画面与声音依然在脑内浮现。  
我已经无法分辨到底是伤势还是恐惧让我无法动弹，我努力克制住不出声，希冀正在进食的黑兽忘却了我这个微不足道的存在。  
这时从我的身后传来了脚步声——咚、咚、咚——鞋跟接触冰面的声音在空旷的城内发出清晰稳健的回响。我回头望去：那是一个剑客打扮的男人，手里拖着一个与他体格相比显得大得太多的袋子，冷峻面容上一双绯红的双目，在冰封城壁的影响下反射出宝石蓝光泽的一头秀发，这两点让人印象深刻。  
他看起来身手不凡，也许我能得救，我刚这样想着松了口气的时候，却感到了来自他的一股令人不寒而栗的气息，他没有低头，只是目光向下俯视着我，虽然只有一瞬，但那一刻他充满杀气的眼神让原本绯色的双目看起来泛着血红。  
“学者么？城郊酒馆的主人应该忠告过你不要来此地。”  
“就算这么说……”

他不再理睬我，而是向黑兽走去，看起来有很大的怨气。  
“你这笨蛋，我说过多少次了，不要吃奇怪的东西！”他将手里的袋子往黑兽的方向丢了过去，没有扎紧的口袋散了开来，能看出是一只野熊的尸体，“这让特地出去给你找吃的我看起来像个白痴。”  
我的心又凉了下来，这可怖的黑兽是男人所豢养的东西吗……？  
黑兽听到了男人的声音，从尸块中抬起头来，他明显没有将男人的话听进去，而是将口中剩余的“东西”咽了下去，这明显令男人的不快又加深了几分。  
黑兽朝着男人发出了咆哮，做出进攻的姿势，提高警惕向他逼近。  
“啧！”男人也从腰间抽出了佩剑，“发疯也要有个限度！”  
也许是我孤陋寡闻，也许是剑士已经和黑兽交手过多次而把握了它的攻击方式，但我从来没有见过如此凌厉的剑技：游刃有余地穿梭在挥舞而下的利爪之间，以恰到好处的小跳躲过如鞭子般扫来的尾，在黑兽攻击的空档以剑攻击在同一个点。即使是那坚硬的厚皮，在这样的攻击下也被划开了伤口。  
吃痛的黑兽发出震耳欲聋的咆哮，紧接着，覆盖着身体的皮肤像活了一样，分成了一根根柔韧的触手毫无规则地朝男人刺击鞭打而去。  
“哼……有意思。”我和男人应该有一段距离，不可思议地，我却能看到他在笑，他在因黑兽的动作而感到兴奋，那双眼又闪出了一瞬的血红之光，瞳孔似乎也收缩成了竖型。  
他的动作更加迅速，用剑抵挡了所有致命的攻击，而那些偏弱的攻击，他则毫无惧意地仅仅做出最低限度的移动，任它们在身上造成无关紧要的细小擦伤。在这波攻击后的空档，他降低重心躲过头上的一根横扫而来的触手，借助刺入地面的另一根来不及收回的触手一跃而上，用剑柄狠狠砸向了黑兽额头一块有着异样纹路的部位。  
“嗷呜……”黑兽发出了一声与刚才明显不同的吼叫，前爪捂着额头缩了下来，触手也都收了回去，像熟练的砌砖工人手下的砖块般，紧密贴回了身体，而周身散发的不详之气也渐渐褪去。  
剑客的戾气也随之消失，衣物在刚才的战斗中基本报废，勉强还挂在身上的青色破布之间，能看到白皙皮肤上满布的新旧伤痕。至于此地的严寒，似乎并没让他为之动容。  
他们的战斗已经结束，我试图起身而未果，全身散架了一样痛，可我并不觉得这是令我无法动弹的原因；我叫了几声，剑客也丝毫没有理会我的意思，仿佛我已经不存在于此地。结合刚才的那些奇怪的感觉，我觉得我可能是在做梦，但一切又太过真实……  
无奈之下，我放弃了挣扎，听天由命地让眼前的一幕幕演下去——我也知道这个说法很异常，但我无法找到别的用词，因为就像之前一样，纵使我不看不听，脑中依然浮现出了正在发生的事情。  
剑客他略显疲惫地在黑兽身旁坐下：“恢复正常了吗？真是令人操心的家伙……喂，给我看下你的手。”  
手……？我在内心疑惑。  
黑兽伸出了它的前爪，之前男人造成的伤口还在滴血。白色的柔和的光自剑客手中放出，我认识，那是圣愈的光——看来他不仅仅会用剑。  
“偶尔运动一下也不错……唔……喂……”  
黑兽似乎是为了刚才的事而感到抱歉般地，伸出他长长的舌舔起男人身上渗着血的新伤。咂了下舌，男人索性完全躺平，阖上眼睛，抚摸起黑兽的额头，嘴角浮现了一丝淡淡的笑容，怕是接受了对方的赔罪。如果不是黑兽的样子太过骇人，倒是一幅宠物和主人亲昵的画面。  
等剑客的呼吸恢复了平稳，他身上的伤已经完全愈合了，只留下了淡淡的疤痕——这让我想到了记录中关于大纹章持有者的传说！所以这个男人就是我在寻找的答案吗？！  
！！  
然而我的大脑在这一刻停止了运转。  
男人缓缓睁开了眼，宠溺地望着他的黑兽，亲吻上它额头有着纹样的部位。黑兽的喉咙深处发出咕噜噜的低吼，猩红的舌尖一伸一缩地点着长发男人的嘴角。男人张开他略显刻薄的双唇，探出舌头，将兽的舌尖卷入了自己的口中。  
这是……在接吻吗？和这样一只……怪物？！  
黑兽的舌灵活蠕动着，一点点地深入男人的口腔，令人作呕的唾液从尖锐的獠牙之间流淌下来，弄得身下的躯体之上满是这种粘稠的液体。  
男人对此并不介意，他将双臂圈过黑兽的脖颈，拉近了它们的距离。  
“唔……嗯唔……”男人呜咽着流下了生理性的泪水，也许是黑兽的舌深入到了他的喉咙。直到他的身体也开始微微颤抖，黑兽才扬起头，将长舌抽离。带出的数条银线拉长断开，糊在了男人的嘴边，和刚才滴落的黑兽唾液一起，让他看起来颇为狼狈。  
男人轻咳了几声，叹了口气，语气听起来不悦，但又感觉到了一股无可奈何的味道：“真是贪得无厌啊，你这色魔。”  
黑兽得意地舔掉男人嘴边的那些液体，撒娇一样地去蹭男人的脖子，尾巴好像情不自禁一般地绕上了男人的手臂。  
男人轻笑，指尖凝起点点雷光，然后轻轻握住了黑兽缠绕上来的尾巴。  
黑兽受到刺激，对着男人张开血盆大口发出了咆哮。我吓得缩成一团，男人却不以为意地抬手把黑兽的下颌按了回去。  
“咕噜噜噜……”  
“哼……给你个小教训。”  
野兽不情不愿地松开了尾巴，蜷缩回去，看起来很扫兴的样子，还有点可怜。可我为什么要同情一只可怖的野兽？  
“…………”男人又长叹了一口气，他看起来似乎总是锁着眉头，一副生人勿近的样子，但之前略带微笑的样子还挺帅的，而他现在又露出了这样的表情。  
“我没说不愿意……”男人似乎在搜索着词汇，他看起来是个不太善于表达的人。黑兽听到这话，又把头转向了男人，期待着他后续的话。  
“……啧……你想干什么都行，我也想要行了吧。”  
等等……想要什么啊？不会是那个吧……？啊……虽然刚才也确实是那样的气氛……可是……？我真的不想再这里待下去了，如果是梦，我能不能争点气醒来？我愿意放弃探究大纹章持有者的秘密，能不能不要让我看一个异常恐怖的野兽和一个愿意和这样可怖野兽交合的疯子做这种事情？  
而我回过神的时候，却被眼前的景象震慑住了，那看起来像是应该摆放在美术馆里的名画，荒诞又美丽：  
男人白皙而健美的躯体被纠结如枯木的触手缠绕支撑在半空，他被迫仰起脖颈，全身的每一寸肌肤也都舒展开来，深色柔顺的发丝垂下，在冰封的千年古城中，闪耀出比名贵蓝宝石还要深邃的蓝色。黑色的野兽居高临下，向他吐出淫猥的红舌。  
——这看起来像是献给邪神的高级活祭品，但其实是一场双方都愿意的交媾。  
黑兽的舌头舔弄起男人一侧的乳尖，那一粒深红色的凸起没几下就挺立起来，昭示着男人的喜悦。黑兽看起来也很满意，它把头偏向了另一侧，那里还有一些布料覆盖在上面，这显然让它不太满意。它叼起那块可怜的破布，一个甩头把它扯了下来，连带着髋部的阻碍一起。  
“太粗暴了……唔！”  
“咕噜噜噜……”黑兽低吼着，用它的上下一对利齿钳住了男人刚才没被照顾过的凸起，舌尖则翻弄起顶端，男人因此而发出了阵阵呻吟。  
“啊……！你这……呜……”雪白的胸膛上，一粒殷红的血珠沿着躯体起伏的纹路画出一缕触目惊心的丝线。  
“想要血不会找更正常点的地方吗！你这蠢蛋……”但黑兽明显没有放过那一点的意思，它似乎懂得男人的自愈能力有多么强，反复地用尖锐的牙齿将凸起刺穿。  
同时，似乎是为了安慰主人，黑兽用外皮分裂出的几条柔软的触手钻过破烂的布料紧贴男人的皮肤轻轻蠕动，像是在抚摸。男人的骂声渐渐变得破碎不堪，只剩下带着些微哭腔的呻吟，而他的身体也染上了情欲的颜色。黑兽则因此摇动起尾巴，看起来很是开心。  
良久，它终于松开了口，砸吧了一下嘴，又俯身将獠牙对准了男人，这次它的目标是男人的脖颈。剑客似乎为了这一刻等了很久，他偏过头，更方便对方下口。  
锋利的牙齿穿刺了颈部的皮肤，黑兽贪婪地吮吸起男人的鲜血，同时解除了对男人右手的禁锢，男人用那只手抚摸着黑兽额头的纹样，表情不但不痛苦，还充满了怜爱与陶醉，这看起来像是某种禁断的仪式。  
打破这种神圣感的，是野兽攀上男人下体的尾巴，细长的尾尖缠绕着半勃的柱身上下撸动，这让男人发出了好听的低吟。  
“进食”完毕的黑兽用头部蹭着男人的颈窝，后肢跨过男人的身体，用尾巴辅助着，慢慢让男人的挺立进入到自己的后穴……  
黑兽的举动让我有一种强烈的不协调感，在我的印象中，野兽是只会满足自己欲望的生物，而它这取悦主人的做法，更像是一个……人类？  
黑兽摆动起它庞大的身躯，又主动将舌头送入了男人的口中，我不知道人类的那东西是否能够填满野兽深邃的欲望，但男人的表情告诉我，他在享受这样诡异的性事。  
那些原先攀爬在男人身躯上的柔软触手开始分泌出不知名的液体，它们的蠕动也变得迅速，有数根来到了已无破布遮盖的大腿根部，几根一起扳开了臀瓣，一根则灵活地钻了进去。  
“嗯……！”男人松开黑兽的舌头，搂过它的脖子，在大概是它耳朵的地方低语，“再……进去些……”  
黑兽并没有选择犹豫是哪边更深一些，它放低身体将男人含得更深的同时也让触手更多地进入了男人的身体。  
“希尔凡……啊……希……尔凡……希尔凡……！”  
男人呼唤了一个名字，黑兽也似乎因此而更加快速地摆动自己的身体，直到男人高吭着达到高潮。  
黑兽从男人身上离开，蹭了蹭还在喘息不已的那人，然后调整了支撑对方身体的枯枝触手，让他的双腿打开到一个适合被进入的角度。  
看来该来的总是会来。黑兽对着男人亮出了它的骇人凶器，那东西与人类的器物形状相差甚远，只有顶端的部分看起来能够进入。  
男人的样子有些奇怪，似乎完全沉浸在了性事的欢愉里，双眼的颜色在深红与血红之间闪现，瞳孔也在圆形与竖型间挣扎，他开口催促他的兽来侵犯自己。  
接下来的事情唤回了我之前的恐惧，男人不断地诱惑野兽深入，黑兽的性器已经整根刺穿了男人的身体，鲜血滴滴答答不停地落在冰面上，而野兽的全身也再次笼罩在了不详的黑气中。  
我看到了剑客裸露的脊背生出了与黑兽皮肤一样质地的翅膀……  
原来，这里从一开始就没有人类。

然后，我终于得偿所愿地从梦中醒了过来。伴随而来的是沉重的头疼和……可想而知的梦遗。  
我再次确认了一下我现在所待的场所，没错，这里是旧法嘉斯领，菲尔蒂亚古城外城郊的唯一一家酒馆，接待各种路经此地和试图进城寻宝的人们。  
我看了眼被弄脏的被褥，虽然有点对不起酒店主人，不过在酒店应该也不是少见的事情。我简单擦了擦，穿好衣服下楼，认真思考起那个过于真实的梦。  
在楼下，我看到了一些熟悉的面孔，是那些被黑兽杀死吞食的人，其中一位挥手邀请我是否要一起加入他们的队伍。  
“菲尔蒂亚古城？我觉得你们还是不要去比较好，那里据说有凶残的野兽出没。”薄绿色头发的主人拍了拍我的肩送上了早餐，也将我拉回了现实。  
“不用担心啦，我们都是身经百战的佣兵和冒险家，大家组队一起去没什么对付不了的野兽。”  
“哼，他说的没错，你们还是最好不要去，毕竟有个饥不择食的野兽就住在里面。”客人之中，一个熟悉的声音传了过来。  
我循声望去，冷峻面容上一双绯红的双目和在昏黄灯光下看起来乌黑的一头秀发——是梦里的那个剑客！！  
而他的身边，还坐着一位我没有见过的人，他有着一双含笑多情的桃花眼与一头橘红色的明亮卷发。在他的额头上，一瞬间闪过一个好像在哪里见到过的纹样，待我想再看仔细些却又不见了。  
“哎~菲力克斯，你这样说他们也不会听的啦！来，吃这个烤肉，老师做得非常棒哦。”  
客人们三三两两嘲笑了剑客的胆小，剑客在“啧”了一声后，专注起面前的餐盘。  
我想到了那个清晰真实又诡异的梦境，还是婉拒了客人们的邀请，并且有些慌乱地当天就离开了旧法嘉斯领。  
回去后我对这两个有些熟悉的名字进行了查阅，还好，这并不困难：  
菲力克斯·尤果·弗拉鲁达利乌斯，弗拉鲁达利乌斯大纹章的持有者；希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶，戈迪耶小纹章的持有者，两人与我的祖先一样，都是芙朵拉统一王国的开国元勋，而他们还是出身法嘉斯王国的的人，更是国王布雷达德的挚友。  
我始终怀疑那可能不是一个单纯的梦境，但也无法用现代的科学理学去解释这个现象，结合之前曾曾曾祖父的记录，我似乎能脑补出一些事情，但是我是一名学者，严谨的家风和我自己的矜持不容许过多的臆测。  
不过至少，我想，可以让一些贪婪的人捡回一条小命。

“旧法嘉斯领的菲尔蒂亚，芙朵拉统一王国的初代国王帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德的长眠之所。冰封的古城瑰丽而壮观，如果前往参观其外围可以投宿在名为“艾斯纳”的酒馆，主人虽然看起来不善言辞但烧得一手好菜。无人知晓古城内部的样子，当地传说有一人一兽的守护者千年来一直守卫着国王的陵寝，会将踏入古城领地的人格杀。传说是否是真不得而知，但从来没有人活着从那里离开却是一个不争的事实。”  
——摘自《诸行游记最新版》 BY 欧尼尔·冯·海弗林格


End file.
